Lady Knight Keladry, The griffin Yamani Knight
by Sir Breanna
Summary: Wyldon Kicks Kel out and she goes back to the Yamani Islands with the crown Prince to help the islands with it's up coming war against Scanra the islands will fight against Scanra before Tortall even knows about the happenings in Scanra . It is adventually going to be a KD love story but it will be awhile for that to happen. Rated T Just to be safe for later on.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** TAMORA PIERCE OWNS EVERYTHING!

**Prologue:** A YEAR BEFORE

**Pov Kel**

_"Keladry for you to become a squire you have to go to a different country and do one year of knight training and if you make it thought that full year a messenger will come get you and bring you back here for the ceremony of you becoming a squire. Do I make myself clear?" Asked the Emperor of the Yamani Islands._

"Loud and clear your highness", I said still in a daze that he thought that I was reading to go on the challenge to become a Yamani squire.

" Now Keladry do you know what country you're going to go to?" The Emperor asked.

"If it's alright sir I would like to go to my birth country,Tortall, to do the one year of knight training." I stated with a little of uncertainty.

"That is fine Keladry. You will leave tomorrow for Tortall. Good luck."

I was so happy that he said yes that I skipped out of the throne room. My only thoughts were 'I'm going to Tortall for a year to try out their fighting techniques.'

**A.N. The year of knight training is the same as in the book.**

Sir Breanna


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. I hope this time it will be less confusing and that it will help me with updating more often then I was.

Disclaimer: TAMORA PIERCE OWNS EVER THING! But I own Ekito

**Kel's Prove**

CHAPTER ONE:  
"Thank you for you coming Keladry. Now to Business." said Lord Wyldon with a straight face.  
"This year has been quite an adventure. But you have not been able to keep up with the boys. So I would like you to leave tomorrow, no later than noon. I want you to leave the palace and go home. I hope that your parents can still be able to get you to the convent and learn to be a lady. Instead of your little fantasy of becoming a warrior. The fighting arts are not meant for women, only men. You are dismissed. I will see you at dinner and you can announce to the rest at dinner about your news, so I don't have to tell them."

I stood up and said "As you wish", and I left the room and headed to the mess hall for the last meal that I would ever have there. It may be sad that I will have to leave all my friends here. But at least I finished my mission and when I get back to the Yamani Islands I will be able to become a squire. **(A.N. In this story to become a squire in the Yamani Islands you have to go to a different country and do a year of their knight training to become a Yamani squire. But Kel's friends don't know that. Just thought you'd want to know)**

When I got to the mess hall my friends were already there waiting at our table. When they heard me walk in they all looked up at me. I went and got my food, then I went and sat down beside them. Just when I had sat down, Lord Wyldon came into the room and said the prayer. A few minutes after we all started to eat a messenger came in and announced "Message for Keladry of Mindelan".

Lord Wyldon asked for the letter but the the messenger said, "This letter is for the eyes of only Keladry of Mindelan sir. So I can not give it to you. But if you want to know who it is from then I will tell you, it is from the Emperor of the Yamani Islands. But that is all I am telling you, so if I could please give this to her and I will be on my way with Keladry if she did do what was asked of her before she left. But if she hasn't then she'll just have to stay here longer. So if we could just speed this up a bit.".

I was astonished at how the man could stand up to Lord Wyldon while everyone else was deadly afraid of him. But then again, if you have ever lived in the Yamani Islands, you can't get scared easily with all the pirate attacks they get. I put on my Yamani face, stand up from my seat and walk towards the young man. Now that I get a closer look at him, there is something very familiar about him. Then it all clicks.

This young man before me is one of my closest friends in the Yamani Islands and he is also the crown prince, Prince Ekito. He is only one year older then me but to the Yamani Islands, age does not mean a thing. It just matters about friendship, loyalty, and love.

When I get in front of him I address him in Yamani while I give him the proper bow of a royal and a beloved friend. I ask,"Do I have the pleasure of talking to Ekito?".

He starts to laugh out loud which is so unlike a Yamani. Because in the Islands you get frowned upon when you show emotion. He says,"I thought you wouldn't recognize me. But it appears that I was wrong again about you. AS ALWAYS! I CAN NEVER WIN ANYTHING AGAINST YOU!"

I shake my head. "Of course I would recognize you. You're one of my best friends. And you always underestimate me. I could also beat you at anything. Including the glaive.". I retorted back.

Now he starts laughing again. "Yeah right. I bet you haven't even been training with your glaive since you started page training. I even bet that the training master wouldn't allow you to even use it.".

Now it's my turn to start laughing. "Oh, he didn't let me use it at all." Ekito has a triumphant look on his face, but I continue,"But that doesn't mean I didn't practice with it in the morning and at dawn every day in my room."

Now his face has fallen a bit but then it lights up again and he says, "Fine, if you have really been practicing then you wouldn't mind having a duel in the practice courts, right now? Or are you too scared?" he challenges.

My face brightens. "Well I would love to have a duel with you. I haven't dueled against anyone since I left the Islands last summer." I retorted.

His smile brightens. "Your on. Let's go now, so I can beat you and show you that I can at least beat you at something." he replied.

I start heading out the door of the mess hall with Ekito following me when Lord Wyldon calls my name and asks me where I'm going.

I say,"Why, I'm just going to have a duel with my good friend the prince of the Yamani Islands with our glaives to see if I can actually win everything against him or if he can actually beat me at something. So if you would please excuse us, we will be heading to the practice court.", and with that Ekito and I headed out the door towards the practice courts.

Hope it's a little better and less confusing!

Sir Breanna


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Lord Wyldon's Prov

When that young man talked back to me I was a little startled. No one had ever had the nerve to stand up to me, well besides Queenscove. But I just think that he enjoys getting people mad at him. Anyways, when he said that I couldn't read it I was a little shocked. If you don't get what I'm talking about then I'll tell you. When a letter comes for one of the pages it is my responsibility to read them first. So when he said that I could not read the letter for the Mindelan girl I thought, 'What could be so important in that letter that I couldn't read.'

Then when he said that it was from the Yamani emperor, then I understood a bit, but not much. The next thoughts that were running through my head were, 'Why would the Yamani Emperor be sending a letter to Mindelan. What did he want with her?'. Then the weirdest thing happened. The Mindelan girl came up from her table, didn't even acknowledge me and bowed to the messenger like he was royalty. Then not even caring that I couldn't understand Yaman, she started to talk to the messenger in Yaman without even saying anything to me to tell me who in Mithros name this young lad was!

Then a few minutes later they were laughing, then they stopped and shook hands with each other and started to walk out the door that leads to the squire's practice court. I was a little shocked that Mindelan would even think about going to the squire's practice courts. So before they could even get out the door, I asked them where they thought they were going. The Mindelan girl's reply was the most weirdest thing I had heard that night so far.

She had said,"Why, I'm just going to have a duel with my good friend the prince of the Yamani Islands with our glaives to see if I can actually win everything against him or if he can actually beat me at something. So if you would please excuse us, we will be heading to the practice court.", and with that Ekito and Mindelan headed out the door towards the squire's practice courts.

After she had said that I turned back to the usually loud room to find a stunned silent mess hall with the same look of pure shock on all the boys faces. Queenscove was the first to break the silence. He stood up from his seat and said, ```Well, I don't know about you BOYS. but I'm going to go watch this sure to be beautiful duel. Now if you would all excuse me. I'll be in the squire's practice courts if anyone wants me", and with that he went out the same door as Mindelan had gone out of a few minutes ago. The rest of Mindelan`s friends also got up and followed their lanky friend out to the squire's practice courts.

We looked after them in shook and the the whole mess hall flooded through the doors to the squire's practice courts with me in the head of the group. When we got there, we saw that the match had already begun. The match lasted about a whole half an hour with both fighters never stop moving. Finally when they did stop I was mentally shocked to realize that Mindelan had won the bout.

Then something astonishing happened. Mindelan kneeled down in front of the crown prince of the Yamani Islands with her glaive outstretched toward Ekito. Ekito nodded his head, took his glaive in his hand, touched it to her right shoulder, then her left shoulder, then finally the top of her head. He then said, "I now dub thee, squire Keladry of Mindelan and the Yamani Islands. Well done with your training mission squire Keladry. The Emperor would be very proud and would probably be already planning a huge banquet for you. Now since you are finally a squire, I was wondering if you would want to be come my squire?".

Keladry looked shocked for a few seconds but then she was once again wearing her lump face as Joren has called it (I have heard him talking to his buddies and about how she's always wearing her lump face so it kind of stuck). "Yes Ekito, I would be honoured to be your squire. Thank you," Keladry said with a little bit of excitement in her voice. "Now Kelly you don't need to make a big deal out of this. I'm still your friend even if I am your knight master. I will still treat you as I always have and nothing different,. So don't be going all proper on me," the crown prince said with a serious but joking tone in his voice. The crown prince then grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder and started to walk out of the practice court and into the castle.

But of course all of the pages noticed that Mindelan was trying to fight against the crown prince's arms. For Mithro's sake, she was even tickling him and punching his back. Man, that girl is something alright. Then a thought occurred to me. 'Jon must hear of what happened at once!'. Before I left to talk to the king I told the pages to start packing for them to leave tomorrow for their summer break. Then I went running up to Jon's counsel room.

Sir Breanna

A.N. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be the next day and what it brings to Keladry when the pages and squires finally get over their shock and start demanding questions out of her, and also Jon's and Raoul's and Alanna's reaction to the news.


	4. A notice of promise and commitment

A.N.

Now I hat author notes as much as the next person but this one is very important. (P.S. Once I ave the next chapter up I'll remove this)

Now I am having trouble writing right now for this story or any story because of family issues tat might lead to separation between my parents. So bare with me because I am trying to finish the next chapter but with everything going on it's kind of hard to do.

Well that's it for now! Until next time!

Sir Breanna

P.S.S Thanks to all who are reading this story by the way! It makes me happy tat so many people have read it! Thanks!


End file.
